Everyone and Banjo
Overview All of the contestants dislike Banjo for his cruel and sadistic action's towards the contestants the contestants who hate him the most would have to be Spyro Falco and Mario Alph Banjo doesn't have any interaction with Alph but he does seem to prefer his team Team Alpha over Team Beta Bowser Banjo has no interactions with Bowser either besides giving his team a bunch of advantages in challenges he proabaly dislikes Bowser's inactiveness. Captain Falcon Banjo's most notable interaction with Captain Falcon is his nickname "Craptain Crapstain" they have no interaction besides this until after Acidic Anklebreaking Antics where Falcon shows annoyance at the 2 rejoins later on. Eevee N/A Falco Falco and Banjo have a major conflict that really began to start in You Dare Question Me? where Banjo gives Falco a traumatic experience he'll never forget. For more information go to Banjo and Falco Isaac Clarke Other than Banjo preferring his team Team Alpha over the other team in Season 1 they have no other interaction however Banjo probably disliked his inactiveness in Season 2 John Marston Other than calling John Marston an inactive loser in A Crock and an Ice Place they have no other interaction. King K. Rool Banjo was shown to dislike King K. Rool being inactive for most of Season 1 as he said he'd eliminate him if Team Alpha lost for the third time however this rule was canceled as King K. Rool finally showed up in A Kick in the Paintballs in this episode he bribed Banjo with honeycombs which he loved if Team Alpha won however Team Alpha ended up losing despite King's bribery. In You Dare Question Me? Banjo rigged the challenge and had King K. win the first part. One of the tortures on the torture wheel was "King K Krapped" which would have given K. Rool a similar traumatic experience to Falco. In The Wheel of Winning Banjo congratulated K. Rool for winning the season. They didn't have many interactions in Season 2 until A Crock and an Ice Place where Banjo had K. Rool be the wild card for the challenge he let K. Rool move onto the final part he did break his crown when K. Rool tried to possess Falco with it Banjo made K. Rool go to Team Omega even though he wanted to go to Spyro's team Team Delta he paid Banjo in honey combs to go to Delta but he didn't listen he did promise K. Rool and Spyro immunity until merge as they were his favorites the immunity quickly wore off as they merged in the next episode. In 4 Idiots and a Horse Banjo calls him "Craptain K. Rool" at the beginning of the episode when K. Rool tries to fly his horse to Mako Banjo deletes it calling it illegal because of this he can't win the final point. In Cardiac failure and Carpets Banjo messes around with K. Rool saying that Spyro would be eliminated then saying that whoever had the least amount of votes of the final 2 last season would be eliminated however it was a big joke. In Acidic Anklebreaking Antics Banjo rigs the challenge for K. Rool to win because his user wasn't there. Kirby Banjo and Kirby don't have much interaction but in A T-Serious Problem Banjo takes away Kirby's power to suck stuff up and gives him a major role in the challenge in Kirby's Death Land. Mario Banjo and Mario have a pretty major conflict due to Banjo seeming to rig the challenges against his Teams. For more information go to Banjo and Mario Ness Banjo doesn't have too many interactions with Ness but they do have some. In Pizza Pros, Pizza Schmoes Banjo gives Ness along with Spyro the sole votes on who to eliminate due to the fact that they contributed the most in the challenge they don't interact for the rest of the Season. In Rainbow Road Rage Banjo takes away Ness's ability to pick someone for his team since he took too long and he calls Ness an "inactive loser" in 4 Idiots and a Horse. Pac-Man Pac-Man was annoyed at Banjo's hosting during his short time on the show Banjo seemed to be annoyed at Pac-Man quitting so early on calling him a "Little Chicken" Robin They have no interaction other than Banjo preferring Robin's team Team Alpha over Team Beta Ryu Hayabusa During the pre-merge stage of Season 1 Banjo gave Ryu several advantages in challenges up to the point where in The Wise Ninja Kills the 3 Idiots Banjo has Ryu win even if he obviously lost this continued until the merge where Banjo eliminated Ryu for not showing up to the challenge. In Rainbow Road Rage Banjo tells Ryu he cannot use his weapons for the challenge. In A T-Serious Problem as part of a twist Ryu could save Thomas Rush but that would eliminate him. In A Crock and an Ice Place Banjo told Ryu his statue was incorrect because of that he didn't move on to the final part. In Cardiac Failures and Carpets Banjo said "We all know Ryu is the real loser today". SpongeBob N/A Spyro Similar to Falco Spyro doesn't like the rigging Banjo does he also dislikes the inappropriate things he does on the show. For more information go to Banjo and Spyro Superman Banjo was the one who came up with Superman's nickname "Soup". In Bearing the Sharp Turns Banjo gives Superman bone recovery steroids. In Red Dead Debtors Banjo doesn't count some of Superman's money cause it's American he does the same thing later but this time the money is denied cause Superman had a crapstain in his underwear. In A Crock and an Ice Place Banjo tells Superman that all of the statues he turned in are fake and because of that he does not move onto round 2. After Superman is eliminated in Kirby's Death Land and he tries to hide in a vent Banjo takes him out and puts him in an insane asylum which is actually cheap styrofoam so Banjo takes him to Superman 64 where he has to fly through rings until the loser challenge or else he'd have a similar traumatic experience that Falco had. In Acidic Anklebreaking Antics Superman hosts the first part of the episode since Banjo wasn't there. Thomas Rush In A T-Serious Problem as part of a twist Thomas Rush could stay which he highly resented but Banjo still made him a wildcard in Bearing the Sharp Turns and rigged the challenge for him to win making him rejoin. Wii Fit Trainer Banjo and Wii Fit Trainer had almost no interaction but Banjo seemed to rig the challenges against her team he proabaly hated her inactiveness in Season 2 and didn't really care about her quitting.